Drips And Droplets: DP
by RebelStar99
Summary: I know that this has been done many times, but I'm making a drabble series. Suggestions maybe be sent, but please no cliche ideas. -Raven P.S. Rated T to be safe.
1. Author's Note

Drips and Droplets: DP

**Hey readers, this is Raven. I'm starting a drabble series on Danny Phantom. Pairings will be: DxS (Danny and Sam), JXT (Jazz and Tucker), DXOC (Dani and Oc), and MxJ (Maddie and Jack). Drabbles will include mostly romance, but can also contain family, angst, humor, and Drama. Suggestions are open (but please no Cliche ones). Thanks, iand stay tuned in!**

**~ Raven**


	2. Unexpected

**First of the drabbles in my series. Enjoy!~ Raven**

- Unexpected-

It was a _strange_ day for Sam. Ok, maybe strange was an understatement. It was one of the most...uhh... _interesting _days of freshmen year.

First of all, Sam woke up smiling. Which she never does. And she did not object when her mother pulled the curtains to "welcome" the sunshine. And she did not argue with her mother when the older Manson brought out a dress for her to wear. Instead, Sam wore it quietly, then quickly disposed of it when Pamela left the room.

And if that wasn't enough, the schoolday was more. Danny, apparently, had gotten more sleep and was alert and cheerful. Dash was absent from a bad flu, so that made him even happier. Even Tucker wasn't into his PDA as much as usual. He actually had it in his pocket for once.

But then something _regular _occurred. Sam dared not to call "it" a person, as she believed that she was too vain to even be called a person. In front of the trio stood the Casper High Beauty Queen: the descipable, yet lovely Paulina Sanchez. Sam growled under her breath. Surely, Danny would stop to flirt with her. And then Sam would be jealous and upset the whole day long. Unless...

...But Danny didn't even make eye contact with Paulina. He simply avoided her. Sam couldn't believe it! He ignored _her _for once! But Paulina wouldn't have any of , herself, couldn't understand that her once-biggest fan turned away from her. She blocked Danny's way, and trailed her manicured fingers down his barely-showing-trhrough-his-shirt muscles. But Danny wouldn't have any of it. He simply said, "PLease move outta my way. I don't wanna be late for class."

"But, oohhh, Dannnyyy," Paulina whined, "You're always late anyway. It won't matter this once. I have a special surprise for you. Want to have some _fun _in the janitor's closet?" She added seductively, cradling Danny's face.

Danny turned around, waiting for Sam's help. Sam jumped in." Leave him alone! He doesn't want to talk to you! Drop the ego and learn to respect people FOR ONCE! She yelled the last part out. Paulina glared at her, then sniffed, and flipped her hair above her shoulders.

"Thanks for the save, Sam," Danny smiled warmly, and hugged the said Goth.

"I don't believe it, Dan", Tucker said,"You never, and I repeat, _never_, dissed Paulina like this. You were always her number-one fan."

"I know. But I realized I like _someone else _more. Oh, there's your bio class, Tuck".

Tucker waved, and soon the lovebirds were alone.

"So.." Sam drawled, hiding her inside feelings, "Who is she?"

"Who is who? Oh, you mean that girl I like?" Sam nodded. "Oh," Danny continued., "She's a unique girl. Can't say much about her 'cause she'll find out soon. She doesn't know I like, no, _love _her." Saying that, he kissed Sam's cheek, smirked, and ran to class.

Sam held her hand to her kissed cheek. This was unbelieveable. This was definetly _unexpected._


	3. Overprotective

**Second of my drabble series, "Drips and Droplets". Read, review, blah blah blah- you know the routine. ~Raven**

-Overprotective-

Forty-one year old Danny Fenton was shocked. He was devastated. He couldn't believe that his baby girl, Lily, was getting married. To her longtime boyfriend, and even longer best friend, Darrell. Being the overprotective dad he was, he couldn't stand the guy. Actually, he couldn't stand any boy near his daughter. He still couldn't get over the fact that his little princess was going to leave him. Ok, maybe not leave him, but she'll have a new last name,right? He paced across the room in shock, going over the events of last night, when his daughter told him the news.

"Honey, you're giving me motion sickness," Said Sam, who was watching her husband fret. "I'm sure she won't forget you. She will come to visit. C'mon, Danny, lighten up." She couldn't help, but smirk. It wasn't usual that Danny showed this side of himself.

Danny ran his hands over his ever-messy-but-sexy hair and sat down, covering his tired face with his hands. Sam's face softened, and she sat beside Danny in the loveseat. She gently removed his hands away, and talked to him softly.

"Danny, stop fretting. Everything's gonna be alright, trust me. It's time this happened. I'll miss her too, but at least we got memories, right?"

"I know," Danny said, "I can't help thinking that she grew up so fast. I can still remember the time when she was this tall", he added, pointed to the height of his knees. "Anyway, there's no time like the past".

"You mean no time like the _present,"_ Sam laughed once more. She pulled her husband up by his arm, and pushed him toward their daughter's bedroom door. "Why don't you go talk to her?"

Danny pushed open the door and saw Lily, drawing as usual. "Hey darling, what're doing ?" he asked softly.

"Oh hey daddy!" Lily said. "I'm drawing my future life with _Darry",_ she added dreamily. That's when Danny felt a surge of overprotectiveness.

"Are you sure he's the one for you?" he asked. "Oh, of course, I know!" Lily cheered. "He'll protect me and love me for life! And he'll- Daddy, are you crying?" She said abruptly when seeing her beloved father cry.

"No, there's something in my eye," Danny spoke. A few seconds later, he broke down.

Lily was astonished. Her dad, the great Danny Phantom, **NEVER** cried. So of course she softened up, her rainy-blue eyes brimming with tears of love.

"Daddy, don't cry. I'll always be your little girl, just- I'll never forget you, i promise. I'll sleep over in the house every 6 months, if that'll make you feel better". Lily pleaded and comforted her dad.

For once in 22 hours, Danny smiled. He kissed his daughter on the cheek. There was one thing to do: he would call his future son-in-law and give him the ever-uncomfortable _talk._

**Weird ending, right? This came up when I was wondering what my dad would do when I get married. ;( **


	4. Save the Best For Last

**Happy Holidays! Yeah, of course I know that it's a bit too early for the holidays. Give me a chance! This song is so beautiful, I cried. And I never do that. Especially for a song. "Save the Best For Last" is sung by Vanessa Williams in 1992. It was named "Song of the Year". It's so lovely! You guys HAVE to check it OUT! Alright, here we go.**

**Rated T for swear words and a phrase. Not intended for kids younger than 12.**

Save The Best For Last

Sam was rather lonely for Christmas. Her best friend Tucker would rather spend the holidays with her, but he was whisked of to a relative's house in Colorado where he was given the promise of meat. Sam rolled her eyes at the thought. Her thoughts drifted to her other best friend and secret love, Danny. He, however, was spending his holidays _happily _(Sam growled at the word), with his preppy new-girl girlfriend. Over the year, Danny had grown to be a tall, ripped guy and of course, he got attention fron the girls. Sam had grown up to be a beautiful Goth with hair grown mid-back. She changed her outfit to a more "daring" (not slutty) look consisting of a purple and black corset, purple-flamed combat boots, and baggy pants with striped going down the legs. Anyway, Danny had dated Paulina, the girl of his dreams, but broke up when he realized she tried to get in his then dated three other girls in the summer: Ava, a Scene; Darla, a sporty chick; and Miriam, his current girlfriend. Sam had tried to warn him about these girls, but he had ignored her heeding. He learned his lesson the hard way when Ava turned out to be a dangerous ghost, Darla had cheated on him with Dash, and Miriam... hmm, Sam couldn't find much flaw in her except that she was shallow as much as she was beautiful. She hated Sam with a fury, and Sam was not afraid to show the mutual feeling. But Danny was clueless as ever (to Miriam's smug delight) and ignored Sam. Sam had given up in spirit, but her heart couldn't.

Sam sighed, and turned on the radio. Coincidently, a song played on the radio. It was called "Save the Best for Last". It was, no doubt, one of Sam's favorite songs because it matched the feeling she had for Danny. She turned the volume louder and began to sing along:

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June,_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon,_

_I see the passion in your eyes_

_Sometimes, it's all a big surprise_

What Sam didn't know was that Danny had hovered near the snow-encrusted window listening to every word. He originally had come to visit, as he ad Sam had grown apart. He was astounded; he did not know that she was a rather talented singer. She wasn't very eager when Danny tried to convince her to participate in the school's talent show. Now he was sure she could've won first place.

_Cause there was a time when all I did ws wish_

_You'd tell me that this was lovw_

_It's not the way I hope or how I planned_

_But somehow it's enough_

Sam had loved him? And he did not know? Danny began to feel guilty to what he had done to his love the past year.

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought a chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

_All the nights you came to me_

_When some silly girl had set you free._

That was true. Sam had tried to ward him off a broken heart. His heart broke twice and he was sure it would break again, because Miriam was acting really _strange._

_You wondered how you'd make it through_

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

_Cause how coud you give your love to someone else_

_And share your dreams with me_

_Sometimes of everything you're looking for_

_It's one thing you can't see._

Damn, he must've hurt Sam so much. And he should've known the pain in her heart, since her grandma had died and her parents pressured her even more.

_But now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place?_

_Just when I thought a chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last._

_Sometimes of everything your'e looking for_

_It's the one thing you can't see_

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes round the moon_

_Just when I thought a chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last._

_You went and saved the best for last._

Sam looked around, and tears fell down her cheeks. It was a beautiful song after all. Danny took the chance to hug her from behind. Sam whirled in surprise, then hugged Danny. The two leaned their foreheads together. Somehow, they couldn't take the urge anymore and kissed, a very passionate and heated kiss. They smiled, and did it again. But then, Sam stopped.

"Danny, what about Miriam?"

"I'll just have to break up with her. I found somebody better, didn't I?"

"Good, cause rumor has it, she cheated on you with Kwan."

"Oh really? Then, Sam, I'll give you the pleasure of giving her hell."

Life was going perfect, wasn't it,

I Loved this one! Review, Flame, do whatever. ~Raven


	5. Forgotten

**My 4tth drabble of the series. Sorry, I was occupied with a few things. Also, I FINALLY GOT A CAT! YAHOOO! And I guess you could say that lil trouble-maker took his time…. Oh well. At least I'm back. I don't own Danny Phantom, or any characters associated with it. It belongs to Butch Hartman (despite being the lucky guy he was, he didn't continue the show).**

-Forgotten-

Danny Fenton was forgotten again, on his birthday. It had happened 3 times in a row, since he was eleven. He supposed he'd have to get used to it. Since his parents had claimed to "see" a real ghost for once, they had been even more engrossed, to the point when they forgot birthdays, appointments, and even school conferences. It embarrassed Danny to no end, but oh well, they were his parents after all and he loved them. But why did he have to feel so lonely on his birthday? Sure, Sam and Tucker said their well-wishes, given him presents, and had a little party after school. He considered them family, yet he wished his own would notice him like how "normal" parents did.

_(Flashback)_

_Danny woke up, excited and hopeful. It was his 14__th__ birthday, the age when he would start high school. Perhaps, __maybe__ this year, his parents wouldn't forget this time. He threw on his clothes, combed his untidy hair, brushed his teeth, then dashed down the stairs. "Morning!" he yelled. "Danny-boy, don't skip about shouting! We're working on an important invention and it must be done today!" Danny gulped down his blueberry pancakes and sighed. Maybe after school, his parents would remember. He walked to the lab. The loud sound of machinery caused to him to shout again. "Bye, love you!" Jazz passed by him and said "Happy birthday!"Danny grinned a small smile and ran off. At least someone had remembered, right?_

Then after school was no better. He had fun in his party, playing video games, having a food fight and not having to clean it up, joking around with his friends. And when he came home, it was already 10:00 PM, his curfew. His parents lectured him, obviously forgetting that he should've been left off the hook for once because it was his birthday. He trudged upstairs, downcast.

He reached his room and discovered a glow beneath the door. He opened it, revealing a small blue cake in the shape of a rocket. He also discovered a few presents lying around the room. And there was Jazz, standing in front of his bed smiling. "Happy Birthday, lil brother!" she chirped and kissed his head. Danny wiped it off and smiled. Ahh, Jazz. Of course she would remember. He was grateful that at least someon in his family _remembered. _

**Ok, this sucked. Writer's block again….. Flames are permitted….. XP ~Rae**


End file.
